Blame it on the snow
by NomNomOn
Summary: When the snow blocks all the exits, there's only one place they can stay, home alone. Love story between D'Artagnan and Athos. Lots of Slash! Please review!


This is exactly that you think it is; Slash fanfic. And how did I get myself into writing this? I lost a bet…yeah…

Me and my friend were playing a game and he said: "If you lose, we'll have to write dirty fanfiction"

Me being the dumbass that I am, answered: "Yeah, sure! I'm so going to win!

*END OF GAME*

-.-' Are you fucking serious?!

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against slash, shipping stories or whoever reads them. In fact, I respected them. Because, they can enjoy it in a way that I can't. Because, instead of being "turned on" by it, I get into a hysterical laughing crises. 'Cuz I'm that socially awkward… Still I want to write a good story for you, while I watched my childhood innocence being destroyed xD Hope you enjoy!

Ah, winter in Paris… The typical sad weather. The grey cloudy sky, that barely let the sunbeams show though the thick clouds. The leafless trees, revealing their brown scratched wood. The stepped dirt filled with muddy puddles, because of the intense raining.

D'Artagnan woke up slowly wishing he could lay under the bed sheets forever. Hiding from the fresh air escaping though the window crackers. He threw the white sheets to the side, causing an immense chill on his spine which made him regret the decision before. Standing up with a groan the young musketeer dragged his numb body to the nearest bathroom. He got dressed fast, not wanting to feel the cold hitting is naked skin. Finally waken up, D'Artagnan hurried down the stairs with heavy footsteps making them creak with pressure.

Athos was sitting in his favorite chair near the fire with a half glass of wine and bread almost eaten. He looked at his young friend as this smiled at him – "Good morning, Athos!" – He picked himself an apple and sat next to Athos. – "Good morning, boy" – There was nothing but the sound of their full mouths and the fire burning the few wood left, until someone speak – "Hey Athos" – The older man didn't took his eyes of the chimney – "Where's Porthos and Aramis? I haven't seen them today." "They didn't come last night." D'Artagnan stopped eating and frowned confused – "They didn't? Why?" – The young man asked, Athos looked at the boy indignation. He waved a hand – "Come with me, D'Artagnan " – The older musketeer stood up as the younger did the same. Athos stopped in front of the door and smirked a little as he opened it…There was a wall of shiny cold snow covering almost the entire opening. Surprised showed all over the boy's face making Athos laugh – "All the city it's cover with snow. It was warned that everyone staid inside their houses, until fodder commands." "You mean, we have to stay inside with nothing to do? But I want to go outside!"- D'Artagnan cried like a schoolboy pleading to go play with his friends. Athos closed the door and put an arm around the boy's thin shoulders, shaking them a little – "Come on boy, we certainly will find something fun to do" – D'Artagnan crossed his arms and looked at the comforting man – "If your definition of FUN is me giving you a massage, you can take that idea of your mind" – Athos raised an eyebrow, surprised with the young man's point. He knew D'Artagnan hated to stay trapped inside without being able to run or practice. The boy sat heavily on the chair. – "I thought that finally this was my chance to get the ache of my back!" – Athos joked as D'Artagnan couldn't help but smile.

They played cards for a while until D'Artagnan fell into a deep sleep. Athos watched him as the boy's breading became heavier and heavier. The older musketeer felt warm inside his belly as the fire light hit D'Artagnan perfect face. Athos didn't want to admit that he might feel something for that troubled boy. He loved the way he was…The way he smiles as he walks down the streets, like everything was beautiful. He loved how he gets red when he's angry or embarrassed. But above all, he love his bright blue eyes

It was almost 5.30 when D'Artagnan woke up. Scratching his well rested muscles, with a long wince. Athos was beside him, reading one of Aramis's books. "Sleep well?" – He nodded – "Good".

"What are you reading?" – The young man lined closer to Athos making him feel the warmth of his body – "Sincerely? I don't have a clue!" – The boy glared at him with a mocking look – "It's something about an orphan girl or…. A cat." – Athos wasn't intersected on what the book was about al all.

D'Artagnan set back on the chair with a frustrated glance – "I have nothing to do, this is so boring!" – His foot was balancing back and forward. Athos tried to hide the smile growing deeply to the boyish attitude – "It's only 5.30 D'Artagnan. You need to find something you fancy to do. You could write or draw…"He buried his face on his hand – "Yes, because I'm so good at all those things" – Athos shook his head and turn his attention back to the book.

D'Artagnan watched Athos's tired features. He looked up to that man, he's hero. He wanted to be just like Athos, a true musketeer. He felt attractive to Athos, he wanted to jump in his arms and hear his heart beating. This thought made D'Artgnan blush of guilt. Athos noticed his red face – "What's wrong, boy?"- The young man stared at his feet and interlaced his fingers. – "It's just that…" – Athos glared at D'Artgnan – "Nothing…" – The boy whispered. Athos laid down the book - "C'mon boy, you can tell me" – Swallowing his pride, D'Artagnan dragged his blue eyes to met Athos's – "It's just that I think I'm falling in love for someone." – The older musketeer shrugged and let out a big laugh – "What's wrong with that, D'Artagnan?" – The boy's face turned completely red with embarrassment, he mumbled something that Athos couldn't understand – "What was that boy?" – He lined a little – "It's not just someone, it's a boy!"- Athos blinked several times in shock. It was too much for the boy to handle… His eyes filled with tears as he ran up the noisy stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Jumping on the bed, he curled up to a little ball and stick his face on the pillow drowning a yell. A voice came from behind the crying boy – "Oh D'Artagnan…" – he laid his hand on the young man shoulder, who pushed it away – "You've nothing to be ashamed of, boy. I felt love myself…For a boy too" – He peeked through the pillow – "Really?" – Athos pressed his lips together and forced a smirk – "Really. In fact, it is a younger man" – Athos set next to the hurt boy. D'Artagnan glared – "Is? Not was?" – Athos nodded gently – "No, is" – The boy slid closed to this mentor – "In fact… I'm in love with an older gentleman. A true man" – They sat next to each other's eyes. Praying the time stopped and the moment lasted forever. Athos laid a hand on D'Artgnan left check, rubbing it his thumb. D'Artagnan feelings exploded to the man's touch.

Both desire love for so long.

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Their tongues shyly wrestled and their heartbeats grow fast as they came to reality. Athos gently pushed D'Artgnan to his flawless back, and his free hand dragged the boy under his muscular body. D'Artagnan instinctively wrapped his legs around the musketeer waist.

They stopped thinking about the consequences of their acts. It was too much of a dream for either of them to believe it. And neither wanted to wake up.

Athos belly rubbed D'Artagnan's delicate organ which time their kisses went deep. D'Artagnan let out a soft moan into the older man's mouth, making Athos wanting him harder than before. The boy laid his hands on Athos neck, pulling him closer to him. Athos erection grow hard, pocking his friend leg. Their bodies were closer they ever been before, enjoying each stroke, squeeze and push.

D'Artagnan started to unbutton Athos shirt while biting his rosy lip. The older man threw it brusquely to the ground, showing is good structure. D'Artagnan felt his light black chest hair with his hands, caressing them softy. Athos couldn't wait any longer, he reached up to the young man's shirt and ripped opened, revealing his thin, smooth chest. The contrast of the older and the younger men was completely unequal. Athos stopped ant took his harsh lisps from the boy's irresistible mouth and licked his neck, slow, wet, with only the sound of his moist kisses touching the boy's meat.

D'Artagnan closed his eyes and moan as the older musketeer stroked his penis carefully with one hand. Athos watched at the boy's face as he gave him pleasure. The older musketeer pumped D'Artagnan dick rhythmically making the boy squirm and moan louder. His breading became faster and faster. The young man let out a big groan as he came in Athos manly hand.

They lay side by side resting from their new experience. The night came and Athos held D'Artagnan in his arms as they both fell asleep…

….

The day came faster than Athos wished, He found himself lying alone in bed. D'Artagnan had already left the room to take a bath before eating breakfast. Athos kept his eyes shot when he heard the door open, suddenly he felt something craw on top of him. D'Artagnan was lying on top of him, with his thin arms crossed the older man's chest; he smiled and blushed a little. Seeing that his lazy lover didn't open his tired eyes, he lined over his face and gave a cute quick lick on the top of the musketeer nose. This made him smile…

He opened his eyes and saw his all life in front of him… How could he love someone like he loved that boy?

"Good Morning, D'Artagnan" – He said with a low voice. – "Good morning, Athos" – The older man tried to look out the window but it was too fuzzy to see anything. "Is the weather better?" – The boy nodded – "Unfortunately, no!" - He rolled to lie next to the musketeer – "Another day in prison" – Athos laughed kissing his check – "I'm going to get ready"- The older man said as he stood up – "I'll wait for you to eat breakfast"- D'Artagnan glared at him – "Thank you, honey"

…

They spent the day laughing and talking about all kind of issues and opinions. Every second that passed they feel more and more in love… not believing that was even possible. The night dropped again in the lovely city. They hold hands until they arrived Athos room, he lined down and kissed D'Artagnan as the boy kissed him back. Athos fell back on his big bed and D'Artgnan got on top of him.

The young man started slid down slowly and stopped as he undid Athos pants and dropped them on the floor. D'Artagnan got between his legs and licked the tip. The older musketeer gasped in surprised. The boy found his rhythm and stared to go up and down on Athos penis. He grabbed the back of his head making the boy groan until the immense pleasure hit Athos limit. He pulled the boy up and kissed him, tasting his own cum.

The older man rolled again to the top of his young lover. He dragged both of the boy's light legs up to his shoulders. Athos put his hands on the side on D'Artagnan's head. He forced the entered and the boy gasped with pain. The older man stopped do the younger could recover. Once he relaxed again, Athos stared to push again, this made D'Artagnan squirm with the uncomfortable pain. Athos let out a moan as the thrust harder making D'Artagnan yell. The older musketeer immediately felt guilty for causing this much pain to the love of his life. He could feel the boy's muscles fight to the intruder. After a few seconds they slow down.

Athos tried again, yet hesitating, he pushed all the way but instead of hearing another agony yell, D'Artagnan moaned lofty. Happy there would be no more pain, he started to go in and out of the young man's arse. They were both moaning and groaning loudly, but Athos grunts covered D'Artagnan's boyish deep moans.

Athos lined his back down as he trusted for the last time, making D'Artagnan almost scream. The boy was grabbing the sheets under him in a fist.

Finally Athos rolled down and they stay like that for a while before they curled together and feel asleep together.

….

It was late night and they were side by side only holding hands. There was no need for more, they didn't need more… "Do you think tomorrow the snow had already melted?" – Athos asked to the boy of his eyes – "I don't know…" – D'Artagnan smiled shyly – "And I don't really care, as long I'd stay here with you"

Athos went breathless at those words – "I love you dearly, D'Artagnan"

"I love you even more, Athos"

…..

And here it is….I'm just glad that this story has lots of romance and not just sexual. I really hoped you like it. And forgive me if you didn't, but I don't really know how to write this kind of stories. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sit in the shower and cry for 2 hours xD. And if you should learn something for me, never bet something you really love! Bye, love you guys!


End file.
